jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Dante Demici
Biography Born on Firrerreo 96BBY, Dante enjoyed some of his planets most prosperous times: at the height of a golden age, Firrerreo was a bastion of art, architecture, and higher learning. It was through this time that Dante lived in idyllic peace, growing from child and into adulthood on his fathers estate - by the age of 60, Dante was a prominent figure in his fathers clan, and was a fiery and outspoken voice in politics. This voice would only become even louder into the onset of the clone wars circa 22BBY, where Dante would actively speak out against the humanocentric republic regime and laud the benefits of joining the separatists. Throughout the clone wars Dante would continue to voice his anti republic agenda, until the defeat of the separatists whereupon he faded into relative political obscurity: being a former supporter of the separatist movement, there was no place for him in the new political arena...especially as his world tried to establish itself in a human dominated galaxy, with Dante’s own racist agenda against humans being more a bane than a boon. For the next 15 years, Dante would work his families estate and trusts instead, staying out of politics in favor of business. Under his watch his families arms business grew and prospered, and in the establishment of Imperial rule, Dante found himself ingratiated with the Imperial presence on Firrerreo by providing weapons to the Empire. Once more, Dante seemed to find himself in the political arena – his position of the single greatest weapons supplier on the planet giving him an extreme foothold in Imperial affairs on the planet, especially in relation to the appointed planetary Moff. During this period Dante fell in love with a young Firrerreo woman – Serenna – who revealed to Dante that she was a rebel spy. Sent to kill Dante for his weapons sales, she confessed that after listening to him talk about the Imperials, that she realized he wasn’t the evil Imperial supporter that she had first assumed. Coming to an agreement with the Rebellion, Dante fed information to the Rebels as to weapon shipments, as well as intentionally created defects in many of his weapons – defects that would eventually manifest after prolonged use. Dante would never see his treasonous acts come to fruition though, as in 4BBY the traitor Hethrir - the Empires Procurator of Justice – would commit the Firrerreo genocide, a heinous act that condemned the entirety of the Firrerreo species to death. On that faithful day, Dante watched as his entire planet was plague bombed by the empire – the horrible trauma being enough to awaken a latent force sensitivity in himself – and only surviving himself due to a fluke of chance: Hethrir knew of Dante’s betrayal, and had sentenced him to live...neither on his planet or in stasis with the few thousand that were taken, but alone in the galaxy. This being so, Dante found himself wandering the galaxy alone and afraid, the loss of his entire culture driving him slowly insane. Seeking to end the pain, but too much of a coward to end his own life, he enlisted with violent organizations – organizations that were sure to put him in dangerous situations – organizations that were more than happy to adopt a suicidal Firrerreo with an accelerated healing factor. He first joined the Mandalorians, becoming trained as a counter-intelligence agent: a spy that was sent into the most dangerous of missions by Dante’s request. He fought with them for some time, and became very efficient in the art of war – his latent force ability aiding him greatly. During one particular mission to the planet of Serenno, Dante was struck by how much the planet reminded him of his home: the fields of grass, the endless oceans, the emphasis on art and culture. Swept away by this home away from home, Dante enlisted nearly immediately into the Serennian military, and was eventually assigned as a partner to one Jace Stealer – a man that Dante would eventually become long lasting friends with. Working alongside Jace, Dante and Jace went on many missions together, garnering a reputation for themselves as the men you sent in when NO ONE could get the job done. These skills would serve them well during the Serennian rebellion – an uprising of the commoners against the nobles. It was during this time that Dante learned from Jace (who was a force sensitive himself) of the force, and even how to focus it to a minor degree. Jace though was no master; he told Dante of a man named Arcturus Utan Sorrows, an old teacher. After the war, Dante would seek this man out...learning the ways of the force, how to use it, shape it, master it. What Arcturus couldn’t give Dante though, was a clear conscience. Guilt weighed heavily on Dante’s heart, and Arcturus eventually told Dante that he would train him no further – instead, he directed Dante to an old apprentice of Arcturus’s, one Draylum Bal-Shey. Bal-shey was a monk of sorts, a practitioner of the Matukai way – an obscure force tradition. From him, Dante learned of spirituality, of religion – more specifically of the Chalactan adepts – and eventually learned to cleanse himself of his survivor’s guilt. A new being, Dante became involved once more in politics, specifically the politics of the planet Vandelhelm (where Bal-Shey lived). There, he developed into a prominent political leader, and eventual came to lead the planet itself as a Senator. TO his great surprise though, Dante was eventually inducted into the nobility of the Serennian Counts: Arcturus having no heirs or sons, leaving behind his titles and wealth to both Jace and Dante. Rejoicing in a chance to serve his favored planet, Dante accepted the title of Count Dante Demici, and facilitated a merger between the planets of Vandelhelm and Serenno – beginning what would become known as the Partitional Commonwealth. To this day, Dante serves as a politician in the Serennian arena, and continues to servie the planets best interests. Although, rumors abound that Dante puts his old military training to great use, attempting to bring peace to unrest, and continues to seek out the remnant Imperial traitors responsible for his planets death. Appearance As a Firrerreo, Dante has pronounced canines, two toned black and silver hair, light golden skin, and nictating membranes (third eyelids) over golden ("animal") eyes. Dante has harsh aristocratic features, accentuated by his hair, which he wears pulled harshly away from his face - styled swept back in severe fashion. A sharply cut goatee adorns his mouth, with two pinstripes of silver hair running downward at the corners of his mouth: all of this, combined with high cheekbones, a sharp nose, and a pursed mouth, seems to give Dante a severe and almost perpetually angry look - albeit, unmistakably aristocratic. Dress wise, Dante wears a pair of polished knee high issued officer boots with chromium clasps, followed by a black Zeyd-cloth double breasted tunic with a high, stiff, collar, complete with chromium clasps down the front: a matching set of black Zeyd-cloth pants with a black leather belt and chromium clasp rounding out the outfit. Over this, Dante wears an expensive looking dark brown toumon-leather jacket lined with expensive toumon wool - this being worn over a double sided chaughaine cape, with the outer side colored black and the inner colored red, attached by way of chromium shoulder clasps on his tunic. Not everything is just looks though; in the diplomatic business, one could never be too careful - his Zeyd-cloth clothing was all lined with shell spider silk, a comfortable though effective armor. Additionally, he wore an Flex-armor blast vest which covered his abdomen, chest, and the entirety of his back. Unnoticeable, the armor wouldn't rise any eyebrows in talks or diplomatic arenas…though was effective enough to guarantee he wouldn't be taken by surprise. And should he be taken by surprise, a chromium signet ring depicting the Demici standard in inlaid gold - a five pointed golden star - also functioned as a panic ring, and was equipped with a tiny hyperspace transponder. While not able to send a message at range (due to it's tiny size), the ring was able to send a brief databurst over an entire system; usually enough to be picked up by a relay satellite and redirected elsewhere, unless Dante is in the midst of jamming. Dante is also known to wear a durasteel servo brace over his right knee - this brace is worn over his clothing, and helps his knee function after a war related injury received during his tenure of Commander during the Serenno rebellions. In conjunction with this brace, he often walks with a chromium plated phrik cane. Weapons • Dante carries a meter long chromium plated cane, the tip sharpened to a wicked point, the reinforced handle depicting a bird with backswept wings. This canes head can be twisted and then pulled - revealing a ceramic blade made out of armorplast. Because of the blades construction, it will not show up on most security scans. • An electrum and chromium plated target blaster; built in the clone wars era, the weapon emits heavy stun bolts effective against both droids and organics (Uses Tibanna gas). Fifty bolt capacity, fifty meter range, typically holstered on my left hip. Equipment • A View Masker, worn around his neck as a locket, and disguised as a normal piece of jewelry - is functional as a locket, and contains a picture of Serenna. • A Servo Brace made out of durasteel, non augmented, which helps Dante overcome an injury in his right knee. This injury was received during the Serennian rebellion, and is weak and regularly pains him. However, this injury may or may not be as severe as Dante lets on. • A wrist link which contains a commlink with encryption, a chrono, and a personal datapad assistant. • An expensive leather belt with stylish chromium buckle, the buckle is in fact a personal energy shield generator, and is capable of both kinetic and energy dispersal - it can block twenty five heavy shots before failing, and features recharging energy cells (takes a minimum of a minute to recharge). Augmentations • Cardio-muscular package: coats the entirety of my musculature in rybcoarse, allowing me to run faster, withstand more damage, have incredible endurance, and triple my strength. Due to my war related injury in my right knee, the enhancement only strengthens the knee to a human standard. • Armorplast reinforced skeleton; allows me to strike with the full power allowed by my cardio-muscular package, but not break any of my bones. Abilities • Dante has a learned form of battle precognition used by the Echani; this variant draws not from the force, but ones own instincts. With this ability, Dante can predict probable outcomes of battles, non-battle situations, and even the course of a war. This is based on the fact that outcomes grow more likely or unlikely as critical moments approach and pass. • Dante has also learned kinetic communication; a form of non-verbal body language reading used by the Lorrdians, which allows him to determine mood and intention from but a glance.